


cut me off, i lost my track

by thelosersclub



Series: marvel oneshots that aren't connected (unless stated otherwise) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Fluff, a wrinkle in time is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: james needs to clarify that he didn’t mean to become like this boys’ father, he just kept hanging out with the boy and acted like someone he could look up to.he knows that sounds weird, but don’t judge him! he didn’t expect to become that! he thought that they were just friends! just good ole pals! buddies!or,where bucky saves peter





	cut me off, i lost my track

**Author's Note:**

> hi dedicated to the 'marvel writing help', the 'f e e l™', and the 'underaged!scott stans' groupchats i love you all
> 
> this was originally a part of my 'the other side' fic but i really like this better as a oneshot and i can expand on this later so yeet

james needs to clarify that he didn’t mean to become like this boys’ father, he just kept hanging out with the boy and acted like someone he could look up to.

 

he knows that sounds weird, but don’t judge him! he didn’t expect to become that! he thought that they were just friends! just good ole pals! buddies!

 

he didn’t expect to be in a cold-ass river at fuck o’clock in the morning, saving a _fucking ten year old lookalike_. he didn’t expect to be saving a young boy.

 

long story short, he didn’t expect to be saving anyone, period.

 

and he’s freezing! the boy feels like an ice pack! and he’s very, very worried.

 

but first, let’s talk about how this all started, shall we? (james needs to have something to focus on other than the freezing, dead boy.)

 

_no, he isn’t dead, he can’t be._

 

james had left the tower at one in the morning, not being able to get any sleep. he ran his hand through his hair again. he got it cut earlier that day, like how it was before the killing and all those bodies war. it was… weird. he was so used to long hair, and now it’s just… short.

 

it’s not like he isn’t grateful! he’s super happy that he doesn’t have long hair. now, it feels like part of the winter soldier is gone, if that makes sense? the winter soldier always had long hair, and now he has short hair. he doesn’t know, don’t question him on it.

 

so, he’s out walking around at one in the morning, not having anything to do except shove his hands into his pockets and just look around. at two, he’s still walking, except he stopped someone from mugging an innocent person. at three, he walks down to where spider-man once stopped a train from going off the edge of an unfinished train track by only his webs. (he saw the video someone uploaded to youtube of it, and saw the news report of it, but those fuckers called spider-man selfish and acted like he was the devil.)

 

at three-fifteen, he sees a boy in the water, splashing and calling out, but water keeps getting in his mouth and he keeps sink and sinking and sinking…

 

so james jumps into the water, swimming out the boy frantically, and he’s halfway when the cold catches up, and _damn_ , it’s cold. but the boy’s out there drowning, and he’s here, complaining about how cold the water is, and he’s had worse.

 

so he grits his teeth and moves faster, gets closer, and he grabs the boy, pulling him up and going as fast as he can towards land, and it isn’t until he’s trying to get the water out of the boy’s lungs that he realizes who it is.

 

it’s peter. peter benjamin parker.

 

now, he works even harder, even faster, because he is not going to let peter die on his account. as soon as he gets all the water, he is carrying peter back, no matter his protests, and he is wrapping him up in a cover on his and steve’s floor and he isn’t going to move rom peter’s side the entire night. because this boy is just like pre-war steve, he isn’t going to trust the boy being by himself.

 

right now though, he has to focus on getting the water out.

 

he has, he has to do this.

 

-

 

it takes a minute for peter to start coughing up water.

 

james sighs, and helps peter but he doesn’t really breathe until he’s carrying a mumbling peter in his arms to the tower. he laughs when he thinks peter really wants him to laugh, but mostly, he’s worried for the boy. he doesn’t know how long the boy was in the river, but he knows he was in there long to be a human ice pack.

 

“hey, peter, can you hang in a little longer, bud? we’re almost to the tower, where you’ll be as warm as you want to be.” james walks faster, jostling the boy in his arms a little as he opens his eyes and looks at james.

 

“can you stay with me in there?” james’ heart breaks a little at peter’s facial expression, and he replies immediately.

 

“of course, bud.” he sighs in relief when he rushes through the doors of the lobby and runs to the elevator. “FRIDAY, can you take me to my floor?”

 

“certainly, sir.”

 

“can i mess with your metal arm when i’m better?” he hears peter slur, and he’s so worried, but he just laughs out of shock.

 

“yeah, you can, as long as you promise not to mess it up or hurt yourself accidentally.” james breathlessly says, and he feels peter nodding slowly, and he kinda shakes the boy. “peter? peter!”

he looks up. “FRIDAY, take me to the med-bay and wake dr. banner if he’s asleep. this is an emergency.”

 

“yes sir. he has been alerted and is currently preparing everything, as he woke up a hour ago.”

 

-

 

“james?”

 

james jumps up when he hears peter’s weak voice, and he grins when he sees peter turned to look at him. “hey, bud. you okay?”

 

“i’ve been through worse.”

 

james drags his chair over by the bed, and ruffles peter’s hair as he sits down. “mind telling me what happened back there?”

 

peter shrugs. “i was trying to stop a villain i’ve battled multiple times, and he knocked me into the water really far out, and my webs wouldn’t work. so, i had to swim.”

 

james shrugs, standing up and pushing the chair back where it was supposed to be. he turns to peter, a grin on his face, “want me to carry you? i did tell you i would bring you to my floor and let you lay on my couch, but i don’t think you heard me.”

 

peter’s eyes light up. “really? you never let anybody except for certain people on your couch!”

 

“guess you’ll be the next person to sit on it.”

 

-

 

james pauses the movie, looking down at the body in his lap.

 

when he brought peter up here, peter wanted to watch disney movies with james, starting from most recent to the oldest.

 

they were five minutes into a wrinkle in time when peter fell asleep using james’ lap as a pillow and his blanket wrapped around him. james smiled, and carefully picked peter up, carrying him to his huge bed. he put peter down on one side and pulled the covers over him.

 

he settled down on the other side and pulled out his journal.

 

he needed to write.

**Author's Note:**

> also follow me on twitter for shitty ideas @harleyandpeter
> 
> and on ao3 pls i wanna talk about my shity ideas and wip fics @harleyandpeter


End file.
